


Safe and Sound

by BreakingBenFanatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Big Brother Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Big brother Farlan, Big sister Isabel, Child Abuse, Cute Eren Yeager, Cute big brother Levi, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren's an Ackerman, F/M, Its Jeager not Yeager, Levi sings lullabies, Little Eren, Little sister isabel, Loss of Innocence, Mikasa is a Jeager, Overprotective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Child Abuse, Protective Farlan, Protective Isabel, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective little Eren, child trafficking, sad shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakingBenFanatic/pseuds/BreakingBenFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all Levi Ackerman's life, he has never thought of anything else except getting his precious little brother, Eren, safe. Life on the streets in the Underground is difficult, but it beats being anywhere near their abusive step father, may the man rot in the flames of Hell. </p>
<p>But one day, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

_"LEVI!?!? EREN?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BOYS?!"_ a rough gravel like voice boomed throughout the small cabin.

Heavy boots of the man stomped clumsily upon the wooden floors, causing them to creak and shake. The man's face was covered in a dark shadow and his eyes were a very cold, hard blue color. In his right hand was a bottle of alcohol, nearly empty which must be the cause of his stumbling and drunkenness behavior.

And his anger...

While the drunk stumbled, threw his fists at objects- breaking them, and continued to roar as loud as he could, in another room, two boys, one taller and older and one with the looks of a four year old held each other in a far corner. The older one, with raven hair and bright silver dotted eyes, held tightly onto the smaller boy who had heavy tears falling down his wide, terrified jade eyes. "H-H-Heichou," the baby boy sobbed in a small whimper, using the nick name he called his big brother by when they played pretend, clutching tighter on the eldest's shirt.

The other kissed the top of the tyke's brown hair and rocked him gently in his arms.

"Sh, sh, sh, Eren. It's alright, I got you. Just be quite. He'll stop soon, but we can't make any noise, you hear?" The older boy's voice shook on edge, but he kept a strong face.

"B-But I'm scared Wevi."

_Levi_ , just brought a hand up and held it tightly against his baby brother's ear while he pressed the other ear close to his chest. It wouldn't do much, but at least it would help a little with muffling his father's cursing. Levi concluded himself a bit more worried than usual; their stepfather, _Lance Ackerman_ , seemed to be more vigorous this time. It's not that he is gentle and nice any other time, but he's also never broken anything in the house when he is drunk; he is a very sentimental man. Almost every vase and China belonged to Levi's and Eren's mother, before she had passed away due to the polio sickness.

He blames that her giving birth to Levi and Eren had made her body much weaker. He blames her children for her death.

_"Listen to me when I'm talking to you, you little bastards!!!!"_

Another loud crash and shatter making Levi flinch violently and hold Eren tighter. Eren must have heard it too, because he was crying more louder again. "Make it stowp!" he wailed, kicking his tiny feet. Levi immediately pressed a hand over the tyke's mouth, "Eren quiet!" he hissed.

But it was too late...

The crashing and stopped for a mere second... Before Levi could here the pounding of Lance's feet draw closer to the door of the room.

_WHAM_!

The door was busted in with a harsh kick and the old wood went slamming against the wall, cracking it. There the man stood, looking around for a second like a hungry hound, before his eyes laid on the two huddled boys against the corner.

Levi bit back a whimper and unconsciously tried to make himself and Eren become part of the shadows. It was no use, because Lance stomped towards them like a raging bull; his eyes were dark and fuming and his muscles were tensed. Levi knew what was going to happen next, and his heart spiked up in sudden fear.

"Did... You not hear me... When I was calling, _boy_?" Lance asked in a deep, cold, venomously low tone.

Levi gulped and maneuvered his hand that held Eren's ear so that now the toddler's face was pressed into his chest. He knew it would be pointless, but anything at all to save even the tiniest innocence of the tyke was worth it. Levi looked up at the man and glared his hardest, trying to stay strong, trying to not give him the benefit of seeing him scared. This must have made Lance enraged because before he knew it, his face was sloshed by left over alcohol and he felt something rough impact his cheek in s loud, sharp _**SMACK**_ , then a sharp sting came forth afterwards.

" _Don't look at me like that_!" Lance screamed, "you look so much like her when you do that!" 

He then grabbed Levi by the hair and yank him forward; the young boy cried out by the stinging pain but immediately dropped Eren before he was thrown across the floor. Eren released a loud cry, " _Wevi_!" and took a movement to move from the corner, only to be halted by his big brother's voice.

" _Don't do it_!" Levi ordered. To his relief, Eren obeyed.

Lance stalked towards Levi and stood high above him for a moment, fists clenched and bottle throw to the wall, causing a loud shatter to erupt through out the room. Shards flew everywhere, even on Levi. The raven was able to shield his face with his shoulders and arms. But he was vulnerable to a sharp kick that hit him right in his thin stomach. Levi grunted, but he didn't cry out.

_Won't have him seeing me in pain_ , he told himself. He didn't mean Lance... He meant _Eren_.

Levi glanced where his brother stood, and hated to see that the poor tyke was stomping his small foot on the floor, tiny fists shut tightly at his side, and eyes overflowing with fat tears as he screamed- _shrieked_ \- for Lance to stop hurting his brother.

" _STOWP IT! WANCE STOP!!! STOWP HUWTING HIECHUO_!"

But Lance did not stop, he kept kicking. Levi could feel a white pain in his side, then on his chest. He curled into himself but once he did, the pain was subjected to his arms and legs. He'll just have to wait it out until Lance grew tired... but he will not want Eren seeing this. He won't let his baby brother see this.

"Eren! Close your eyes! Cover your ears- _Ah_!" he yelled. Opening his mouth at the same time when a kick got him square in the chest made a cry come from inside. There was a  distinct sound of a cracking noise, causing an abrupt scream to fly out as well. 

Thank whatever god or gods who cared, that Lance stopped his vigorous kicks. Levi savored the moment of relief and curled into himself, one arm cradling his ribs. The tears began to overflow his eyes but he dared not let them fall. His heart throbbed in his ears the muffled out every other noise surrounding him. After a moment or so, his hearing slowly corrected himself. 

And what he heard, will haunt him for the rest of his entire life.

" _Ahhh! WANCE STOWP IT! OW!"_  

Faster than he would ever go so long as he lives, Levi moved to his feet, cradling his ribs with arm, and looked to where he had left Eren. His eyes widened as far as the could. His breath shook and his heart ceased to beat for a second...  _Dear God._.. 

There was Lance, holding the tyke on his back with the baby boy's wrists restrained over his head in one of his hands, his large bulky torso pressed upon the small chest as his wide waist held the boy's legs open, lazily rubbing against the child. The drunk was talking in the four year old's ear, loud enough for Levi to hear.

"You look so much like her, baby boy. So much like her. Your skin is soft like hers too."

Eren, scared and confused and face flushed, squirmed and thrashed, screaming at the top of his lungs. " _STOWP IT!!! OFF OFF OFF! THAT FEEWS FUNNY WANCE!_ "

Levi felt himself tense to the point of unbelievable... He felt his heart spike, but not in fear, this time it was something else... His eyes began to burn... His body went stiff and his mind went blank. He didn't comprehend himself getting up... He didn't hear himself growl then scream... He did not feel his feet pelt underneath him... He didn't notice his hand grabbing a large shard of the broken bottle...Just as he got to Lance... His vision went black....

...

Screams... 

Loud sounds of objects being thrown and crashed into...

A choked gurgle... 

A cry for mercy... 

Eren's surprised wail...

Eren's crying....

Then silence

Seconds of nothing....

When his vision returned, everything in the room was either broken or turned over, as if a herd broke through... Levi let out a startled breath and nearly fainted. What the hell did he do? Then he looked for Eren. Oh god, where was Eren?!

After a moment or two of frantic searching his eyes under the overthrown furniture, Levi spotted Eren curled back in the corner, face pale and body trembling, and Lance was either dead or unconscious. All he saw was his legs sticking out from under the fallen wardrobe. 

Levi did not care. 

Quickly, he ran to the tyke and got to his eye level. "Eren? Hey, brat, you okay, he didn't hurt you? He did nothing to you right?"  _Dear Christ, please let it be a straight forward no._

Whatever his questions did must have knocked Eren from his shock because immediately, he broke out in tears and threw himself over Levi. "Wevi!" he whimpered.   Despite the agonizing pain being afflicted on his torso, Levi didn't refuse his baby brother from his hug and held back tightly, silver eyes searching for any injuries severe. 

Then, without second thought, Levi lifted his baby brother in his arms (body screaming in protest) and scurried out the room. On his way out, he snatched up his and Eren's shoes. He had boots, and Eren had small rabbit fur pads.  Levi grabbed whatever he could from the cabinets and shoved it all into a sack, taking all the coins from his step father's stash he kept in a jar, and took one last thing. 

His mother's small dagger with her blue hair ribbon tied to the handle.

... Levi stared down at it for a moment, remembering her small green eyes and pale face.... Her long curly black hair.... Her beautiful nature... Her voice... 

He took one last look around the kitchen she would make her pies and laugh and giggle as Levi and Eren chased each other around, playing Titans together.  _Goodbye,_ Levi said in a silent whisper. 

...

Then... He flew with his brother; springing out the door of the cabin and ignored the fact that he was practically barefooted, the eldest ran as fast as his legs could carry both he and Eren. 

_(Levi's Monologue )_

_And that was the night, everything changed for me and my brother Eren... That was the night I had decided to grow wings of freedom, and take my brother, my child, away from that wretched place- away from the demon of our life.... For the first time since my mother's death, I Never. Looked. Back._

* * *

_ (One year later) _

In the Undergrounds, the streets remain frosted over due to the incoming winter seeping below the earth and left over water that dripped from the stiff clothes on the hang wires. Most oil lamps were beginning to one by one dim out, giving the sign that many were ready to rest themselves from today. But once the last lamp went out, those in the shadows crept out onto the streets.

Thugs, homeless people, and thieves slipped into the night to scavenge.

But underneath an old broken traveling cart, laid two boys; Levi and Eren. Even though it had only been a year since leaving Lance to drink himself to Hell, the stress of Street life was taking its toll on Levi. He was now thirteen years old but looked more like he were fifteen. Appearantly, freedom was getting to be more rougher than captivity. In captivity, they had someone who was generous enough to feed them a small portion, but in freedom, you had to fend for yourself. Most times, Levi could feed one mouth, and it would always be his baby brother's.

In captivity, they had clothes and warmth, but in freedom, they can only have what they got on their backs. Levi would find lots of things that fit him, but for Eren, nabbing another child's clothes was a bit hard _(and somewhat wrong, but anything to keep his toddler alive_ ). In captivity, they did not have to worry about others wanting to kill them for what was theirs, but in freedom...

You get the point.

But in captivity... You never could actually focus on just the things that loved you.

With a mess of raven hair and silver eyes, full of emotion and worry Levi watched the child in his arms shiver so fiercely that his small baby teeth smacked together in each rapid chatter. Big jade eyes gazed up to the older boy with small tears making a river across their distance.

"H-H-Heichou," the small boy whimpered in a tiny voice, "C-cold... Ewen's cold."

Levi chewed at his worn out bottom lip until it bled, he had been doing so alot lately. The warm taste of copper fell on his dry tongue yet was unable to quench even the smallest if his thirst. He too was cold, for his body shook and began to feel numb. But his well being hardly mattered to him at the moment. The broken cart was barely doing enough good to keep the cold out and from getting near them. Sadly, still they could feel every harsh breeze and every drop of frost that licked from the ground on their faces.

Their clothes were not doing any satisfaction either. All Levi wore was a thin white collared shirt and brown trousers with dirty, cracked, muddy boots ( _his old ones had been replaced_ ). His poor baby brother Eren wore a green sweater and thin brown trousers with padded shoes that began to decay from their time of use ( _his rabbit fur ones had done the same long ago_ ).

_Maybe I should go barefooted instead. Eren's feet would at least be warmer in these,_ Levi thought, looking down at his shoes. He frowned and pulled at his hair with complete hopelessness. _No, then I would get sick. Eren needs me healthy- I need to stay healthy for him. I need to stay healthy to fight and keep him safe._

Sighing, Levi grabbed his little brother in his arms and pulled him against his body, as close as humanly possible. _Damn, Eren was freezing and shaking like a leaf_. Levi's heart began to break for the hundreth time today as his baby brother shoved himself into whatever warmth of Levi he could grasp. Levi moved Eren's feet in between his thighs and squeezed tightly to block them from the biting chill.

After five minutes past by, Eren's shiver never ceased, not once. Small whimpers came from the tiny form in Levi's arms, then came the sobs, high pitched, wavering, and _heartbreaking_.

Levi moaned in desperation and held Eren tighter, rocking him gently. "Oh come on now, don't you cry on me now, brat," he said but there was no venom in his voice. Eren made no attempt to listen and curled his trembling cold hands over his eyes to show his misery. Levi felt his eyes sting and he could do nothing but perhaps pray to whatever god that cared that the cold would die out and the sun would appear once again....

But that wouldn't possibly happen. Since when has life taken _mercy_ on them?

Levi clenched his eyes shut, stopping the tears that threatened to fall. _Chin up, Ackerman, he growled to himself, you need to be strong... You are all Eren has left. Without you..._

Levi looked down at the crying tyke he held ever so dearly to his chest. _Without you, the Baby Boy would have no one... He'll be left alone to defend himself. You don't have time to wallow... Chin up, Levi- chin your goddamn head up. For Eren, for Baby Boy, for Eren_ , his mind repeated like a mantra. He made his decision, but it would cost leaving Eren alone for a while.

Levi's breath got caught in his throat and he instinctively tightened his hold on the crying child by the thought of leaving him for a second. Deep inside he feared that if he left his only light in this cruel world alone, a dark shadow of their past would come a take that light away- drag it deep within the darkest depths.... 

But being an older brother, Levi understood like he always had:

_Risks are to be taken at the most extreme times. If you don't have the strength to let something go even if for just the quickest of moments, it's not worth holding on to._

If he didn't go, the cold would pull them into hypothermia. Eren could die... They both will. Holding in that raging scream of frustration and stress, Levi- trembling from not only the cold- planted a kiss on top of his brother's head and rubbed his small back.

"Shh, shh, shh," the young man whispered softly, "chin up, champ..." He didn't know if he was telling that more to Eren or himself. Eren only continued to cry. Levi planted a few more kisses on his brother's head and squeezed him softly.

In a gentle croon, Levi murmured a small familiar lullaby in a cracked but soft tone.

**_(Reluctant Heroes Chorus *Piano soft and slow*)_ **

_"I know that you're scared tonight,_

_When I can hear you cry,_

_But I'll bring the light back to your eyes,_

_Remember days of grief,_

_I know it's strange to see,_

_Can you see face? Hold onto my voice,_

_Hear your tragic cries,_

_And it's pain for me,_

_'cause I only want to see you fly,_

_All of the things you dreamed,_

_Will you dream again?_

_Can you see my face? Hold onto my voice ~"_

As if mercy came upon him, Levi noticed that the crying had stopped and soft tiny snores could be heard from Eren. Cautiously, he craned his neck down to see that they child laid limp and asleep in his arms; his tiny fists loosely clutched onto the front of Levi's shirt. The young man nearly sobbed by the weight lifting off his chest.

But he wasn't done yet.

Ever so cautiously, he unlatched his sleeping, shivering little brother from his arms. "I'll be back, champ. Hang in there," he whispered, running a hand through the mop of brown hair. Levi sat there on his knees for a long second, hesitation stopping him from leaving sooner.

He looked at the peacefulness in the child's face and felt that familiar throb in his entire being.

_I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. I almost let it happen once_ , he spoke silently. Hard eyes squinted and trembled and his determined face twitched as his teeth clenched tightly. Before he could make himself lie again next to Eren, Levi forced himself to move his hand from the dirty brown head of hair and crawled back out from under the broken cart.

It was now dark and freezing and now uncovered, Levi felt the winter bite full on and cringed. But he didn't curl into himself. No, he had to be strong. He had to keep his chin up for Eren.

Taking one last glance at the cart with the reason for his strength underneath it, Levi murmured, "Hold on, Baby Boy. Heichou will be back."

As he took off in a full sprint, the many fears of Levi spiked up within every foot he separated from Eren, so bad, that he mentally counted every second it would take to get back to the tyke. _One... Two... Three... Four... Five..._

He had to be quick on this mission, he had to be fast and on focus. Eren is safe, Eren is safe. Just get the job done because he is safe, Levi repeated in his head. Agile and nimble, his feet clacked against the floor below him rapidly, but all Levi could hear was his own heart pounding against his chest.

_Twenty... Twenty five... Thirty...._

He came to a slow stop at this one house. As he scanned over the front base of the home with his eyes he practically bounced in his spot and tapped his stinging fingers on his numb thighs. Every second that went to waste, Levi could just feel Eren growing colder.

Horrid images of his little brother's lips turn blue and precious lifeless face being taken over by frost, took him by force. Oh gods, what if Eren woke up and saw that his older brother was gone? Levi knew the first thing the boy would do is cry full on force and crawl from under the safety of the cart. Then he would go search for his brother and more than likely get lost or hurt... _Or taken._

Levi pulled at his hair and growled, trying to rip the negativity from his thoughts. "Just get it done, Ackerman," he said to himself.

Then he took off in another sprint.

_One minute and twenty... One minute and fifty... Two minutes.... Three minutes_

Then he saw it... On a clothes wire was a red scarf and a brown over coat with a wool blanket. Levi almsot collapsed in relief but instead ran to the treasure of warmth. Without a motion of hesitation, Levi ripped the articles from the wire. They were probably cold, but he wouldn't be able to tell with the numbness in his hands.

He turned his heel, nearly skidding and falling on his ass, and full in sprinted his way back to Eren.

_Five minutes... Five minutes and twenty seconds..._

Thanks to his running, his body burned up- a good and bad thing. Bad, because the sweat running down his face made the cold seem colder and his throat stung from running with his mouth open. But at least he got some feeling back in his legs.

They _hurt_.

When he came back to the spot he left Eren, he was both relieved and worried when he heard nothing but the pounding of his heart and the winter wind. The fears began resurfacing once more along with the petrifying memories of what had almost happened the last time Levi had taken just about a moment to look away. He held it down and literally threw himself under the cart.

...

His body froze...

He let out a choked sob and collapsed with the articles of warmth in his arms...

To keep himself from screaming, he bit the back of his hand.

Eren was still asleep... He was still moving (shivering)... He was still right where Levi had left him. Nothing near him that could hurt him. Shaky, dry sobs leaving Levi's lips, the young man scooted close to the tyke and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling the tiny frail form close to his chest. Eren stirred a moment to unconsciously bury himself back into his older brother's warmth, but he didn't wake up. Levi gratefully held him tight and repeatedly kissed the top of his head.

"We... vi?" Eren mumbled in his sleep. Levi grabbed the red scarf in one hand, afraid to let Eren go for even a second, and wrapped it securely around both of their necks to cover their faces. Then he grabbed the over coat and wrapped it over Eren's frail shoulders. Levi then placed the blanket over the two of them. 

It took a while, but some warmth for Levi was granted. As for Eren, the tyke was now relished in the heat coming from Levi and the new clothes.

Levi stayed awake for most of the cold night like he always did, never allowing his eyes to leave Eren for longer than a few moments. He mentally chided in disapproval by the dirt on the child's dirty cheek, and soonly pulled out the only handkerchief he had to spare, licking a spot on the cloth and wiping the smudges away in an under quality shower.

_Best it be dirt than bruises,_ he thought solemnly to himself. His eyes showed a spark of pain. Images of a hand swiping across his cheek and the same hand holding Eren down flashed for a second across his mind. He sighed and ran a hand through Eren's floppy hair.

" _Best it be dirt than bruises,_ " he said out loud.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Review and maybe I might have Levi meet a special friend!!!! BTW Reluctant Promises should be updated really soon!


End file.
